Emerald is my Favorite Gem
by TopazEyes913
Summary: Bella and the gang are all human! This is the story of Bella meeting Edward! pleez review! It's similar to my other story except different! Hope you like it! ;oP
1. To The Mall!

Chapter 1: To the Mall!!

"Get up!!!" I awoke to the sound of my roommate screaming in my ear. She bounced onto my bed and shook my shoulders. "C'mon Bella! Time to wake up! There are places to go, things to see, stores to shop at! Get up!" I pulled my covers over my head, already anticipating her next move. Unfortunately, Alice was strong. She yanked the covers out of my hand and shoved them off the bed.

"Alicewassamattawithyou?" I grumbled with my face pressed firmly into my pillow.

"There's a shop at the mall that I have to go to!" She pressed. I heard her scoot over closer to my stomach.

"Oh no, Alice" I warned, "Stop, don't even think about it!"

She just giggled evilly and started tickling me. "Get up! C'mon Bells, I won't stop until you come shopping! Give up!" She tickled me harder and I burst into a fit of loud maniacal laughter.

"Alice, stop!" I complained between fits of giggles, "Please Alice, alright I'll come!" As soon as I said these words she ceased her attack. I wearily opened my eyes to see her grinning from ear to ear.

"Your clothes will be neatly on your bed when you get out of the shower!" She smirked. She knew she would win. She always did.

"Fine," I grumbled quietly. "Alice, I swear, one day when I'm older you will go in here to wake me up and I will not be here."

She pouted silently before breaking into a wide grin, "No you won't" She smirked, "You love me too much!"

I mumbled incoherently under my breath. Of course she knew I wouldn't leave. Alice could see the future, making it near impossible to surprise her or threaten her. It also made it hard to surprise her with her birthday gift. "Okay, Alice," I sighed, "I'll get dressed and ready, I'll meet you in the car."

She squealed, "Yippee! Bella, you're the best!" I smiled to myself. Sure, Alice was annoying and hyper and pushy, but that's why I loved her. We had been like sisters forever and never really broken into a real argument. I might have tried hard to show it, but I loved my sister-like, future-seeing, high-off-air roommate. I couldn't imagine life without her. "Rose will be here in twenty minutes," she said thoughtfully, breaking me from my reverie, "she had to stop for gas." She put the clothes on my bed, smiled warmly and skipped out of the room. "Now get your butt out of bed and don't even think about trying to sneak in a few minutes!" She warned me from outside my door, "Remember, I see all!" She giggled before I heard the front door slam as she made her way to where Rosalie's car would undoubtedly be in the next ten minutes or so.

I swung my legs off the bed and bounced up. No matter how hard I tried to lie to myself, I really was a morning person. But, if Alice knew, she'd have me shopping at three in the morning. I skipped over to the bathroom, only stumbling twice. I stripped off my pajamas and felt the warm water on my skin. Showers always start my day well. Something about the hot water against my back just wakes me up completely and helps me begin my day calmed and untroubled. I poured shampoo into the crevice in my hand and lathered it into my hair before stepping back under the jets of soothing water and rinsing it out. I did the same with conditioner and wove my fingers through my long hair to make sure it was untangled and soft.

Satisfied with the texture of my hair I stepped out of the bathroom, gripping the counter as I cautiously stepped out, careful not to fall on the slippery bathroom floor. I picked up my fluffy white towel waiting for me on the counter and wrapped it around myself. I took the smaller towel and wrapped it around my hair which was dripping water to form a puddle onto the already very wet floor. I opened the door. The first thing I noticed was the outfit she left me.

It was… not unlike the other outfits she'd given me, you could say. She had given me a black halter top, a white mini skirt and black Gucci pop bamboo flat pumps. I put on a blue laced bra and then pulled the shirt over my head and slipped on the mini skirt over a pair of Victoria's Secret underwear that Alice had bought me on our last mall excursion. Last but not least, I squeezed my feet into the half size too small shoes. I also did the clasp on my sterling silver tiffanies necklace. Next, I did my makeup. Normally, I wouldn't bother, but last time I had to get a mall makeover because Alice said I was looking "a tad plain" as she'd put it. I chose colors that went well with my outfit and ties a white ribbon into my now dry and slightly wavy brown hair. On my way out I grabbed my "hysteria Gucci purse" with the taxicab yellow accents. After all getting ready was finished, I left to the parking lot where Alice and Rosalie were talking animatedly and blasting Flo Rida's "Low".

"Hey Bella!" Rose greeted me, pushing an astray strand of her perfectly wavy blond hair out of her eyes.

"Hi Rose!" I greeted her back as I slipped into the back of her ostentatious red BMW. She raised the volume on the music as Alice and I greeted each other. We switched off belting out the lyrics to the different songs that came on the radio and waved our hands in the air, out the top of the BMW convertible. This earned us a series of honks and waves, as well as a few kissy faces from men in other cars. One guy even tossed a piece of paper that I guess had his phone number on it, but instead of catching it we let it fall into the street. We ignored the strange men and kept singing our songs until we pulled into the mall parking lot.

"We're here!" Alice sang as she bounced out of the car and began rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. "C'mon! Hurry up!" She quirked, trying to rush us.

"Calm down, Alice," I laughed, "We're coming, we're coming!"

I smiled to myself, this was bound to be an interesting day


	2. Twisted Games and Men with Pans

Chapter 2: Twisted Games

We walked through the mall for about three hours with Alice stopping in basically every store she saw, with the exception of the game store and a maternity store. In every store she forced us, or should I say I considering Rosalie was almost as excited as she was, she bought me at least three new articles of clothing and at least two new bags of clothing for herself.

"Oooh!" She shrieked with joy, "Let's go in here! Can we? Come on!" She grabbed my and Rosalie's arm and pulled us into Pacific Coast with amazing strength for a person so small. She ogled over a pair of jeans with an _extremely _low waist for a while before putting it in her 'yes' pile. When I laughed and told her what I felt about them, she just smirked evilly and picked two more pairs in a darker wash.

"Whatever," I snickered, "You're the one who's wearing them."

"Actually," She smiled, her evil smirk turning into a more pronounced evil smile, "I'm not."

I frowned, why would she buy two pairs of jeans if she didn't want them?

"What-" I started to question, that's when realization hit me. She was getting the jeans for _me. _"Oh no, Alice." I warned, "No, no, no," I repeated, "No, Alice, you will not _ever _get those things on me. _Never_." I made sure to stress the last word. Her evil smile turned into a little pout. _Damn her, _I thought, _she knows I'm a sucker for guilt trips. _I finally consented much to her glee and we checked out at the register.

Alice had already begun walking towards another direction, when I, frantically looking for an excuse to stop shopping for a given amount of time, blurted out, "I'm hungry."

Alice smiled at me knowingly but switched to the direction of the food court anyways. "Okay Bella. Rose, that sound good?"

Rose smiled and checked her nails. "Sure" she agreed nonchalantly.

"Well that's settled then!" Alice chirped, "Lead the way, Bella!"

"Sure!" I replied with mock enthusiasm, leading them up the escalator in an army fashion. Alice rolled her eyes at me, causing me to snicker.

We got on the line for 'Sbarro's Pizza'. I got the plain, Rose got the Sicilian, and Alice got the olive. We headed to an empty table and began 'consuming out feast' as Alice liked to put it.

Alice suddenly got a very sly look in her eyes. I raised my eyebrows at her, knowing that look all too well. She tilted her head at me and smiled angelically in what I knew to be a pretend innocence.

"What ever you're about to do, Alice… don't" I said cautiously.

She gave me another angelic smile and asked in her sweetest voice, "Whatever are you talking about, Bella?"

Rosalie, also seeming to understand my concern, used a more direct approach, "Alice, just spit it out!" She grumbled.

"Fine," Alice gave in, sticking out her lower lip in a pout, "I was just going to say, why don't we play truth or dare?"

I gave her a look of disbelief, "You have to be kidding," I argued, "What are you, five?"

She shrugged, "It just seemed fun." She responded, resuming her pout.

"I'm up for it!" Rosalie said enthusiastically. Rose was always up to a good game.

I dropped my shoulders in defeat, "Fine, but we may not do any dares if there are laws prohibiting us from them." I know that most people wouldn't even have to say this with their friends, but with Alice, it was important that you had to lay down the rules.

"Aw, Bella, you say it like it's not going to be fun." Rose joked, playfully slapping my arm.

"Yeah, Bella," Alice frowned at me, "And I only ever got arrested once on a dare." She held up one finger to prove her point.

I smiled, I couldn't say that I didn't like their twisted games, they were fun, but they were also frightening and sometimes very dangerous. "You remember Dan, Dan the frying pan man?" I questioned them.

They nodded slowly. How could they forget? He had chased us all around a hotel, waving a frying pan over his head and chasing us down the hallway. We had to hide in the ladies sauna area to escape him, and even then he tried to come in before they had to call the police. What had really set him off was that Alice had dared me to go to his room, take his cat and then hide it somewhere. I had chosen his cupboard. But the freak came home early and saw me with his cat and started running after me with his trusted frying pan.

"I don't want any more of those kinds of dares" I told them, looking them each in the eye. They both nodded solemnly before Alice perked up.

"Don't worry Bella! None of that will happen today! I've seen it!" She smiled.

"Are you sure?" I asked skeptically.

"Absolutely positutely!" She answered.

"Come on guys!" Rosalie said, getting impatient, "Let's get this show on the road!" We all cheered.

"Okay, Ali, truth or dare?" I asked before she could get a word out.

"Dare." She responded, scowling that she wasn't able to go first.


	3. At Rose's Mercy

"_Dare," She responded, scowling that she wasn't able to go first._

Chapter 3: At Rose's Mercy

I thought for a moment, going through my options. I could give her a really horrible dare, which might be worth it, and then get sent to hell on earth. My other option was to go easy on her and gain a useful ally. I smirked, like Alice would ally anyone in truth or dare. I decided to go with my first and more fun choice.

"Okay, Ali!" I said playfully, grinning from ear to ear. Her confident face turned to a look of shock and pure hatred before my eyes in just a matter of three seconds.

"How _could _you!?" She spat at me.

"Because you've done far worse things in the past to me and revenge is sweet." I smirked at her while a shook with silent giggles. This would be _very _entertaining.

"But Bel-la!" She whined, "That is _so _much more embarrassing than _anything _I've ever done to you."

I grimaced, remembering the time she told a really pervy guy in my school that I was in the shower and I was lonely. I had to chase him out of there wielding a bottle of shampoo and a razor. Lucky for me, I was just getting out of the shower and already had a towel on. "No it isn't" I stated as my little flashback ended.

"Fine" She grumbled as she walked towards the nearest costume store.

Rosalie looked confused and asked what I was up to. I simply laughed and assured her that the waiting would be worth while. After that she just shrugged and pulled a compact out from her bag.

Rose and I stared at the costume store entrance for a while. We saw a few people dressed in costumes walk out and other people with only shopping bags or towing frowning or crying little kids. We even saw a small pissed-off looking girl in a short dress and a tiara. Moral of this dare: If you aren't interested in seeing _a lot _of freaky people, don't hang out near costume stores.

It was only when the pissed-off looking girl started walking towards us that I realized it _was _Alice. I burst out into a fit of laughter while Rose looked at me curiously. I hunched over and pointed to Alice who had turned beet red at my behavior. When Rose realized what I was pointing at, she collapsed to the ground in a round of hysterical laughter.

"Shut up." Alice snarled at us. _I _had gotten better and was now only giggling quietly. Rose, on the other hand, was pounding the floor laughing with tears running down her cheeks. "It's not _that _funny!" Alice protested.

Rosalie shook her head and attempted to point but instead she pointed halfway and then had to clutch her side to keep her from falling to her knees again. I looked in the general direction she was pointing, and there, right next to the elevator, were three unbelievably hot guys, all snickering and laughing at our little antics. I failed to see what was so unbelievably funny about the threesome of gorgeous guys. That's when I noticed _him. _I wondered if Alice had seen this.

Alice gasped, confirming my suspicions. I was now in a similar position to Rose, who was crouched on the floor, clutching her stomach she was laughing so hard. There, walking towards us was a man in a short green garment, wearing what seemed to be a 'robin hood hat' walking towards us. When he arrived at our group, I tried to muffle my laughter by putting my hand over my mouth.

"Hello, my fair ladies!" He called out as if we were yards away when we were only feet away. "What might young maidens like yourselves be doing in this dangerous area?"

"Shopping," I answered, raising my eyebrows at this guy, while Rosalie, not caring about being obnoxious to this strange, unstable man, continued laughing loudly. The man didn't seem to notice the laughter was at him.

"Say," he asked frowning slightly at Rosalie, "Per chance is there something wrong with your attractive friend there?" He winked at Rose.

That shut her up. She coughed slightly, "No, I'm fine, I was just laughing at your ridiculous costume, but when you hit on me it creeped me out enough to shut me up." She smiled fake-sweetly and stood up from the ground. That was the thing about Rose. She was a great person, very fun to be around. She was a little bit vain, but her expertise in makeovers made her great for sleepovers, not that a lot of twenty-one year olds _had _sleepovers. She was also very proud. If a guy hit on her who she didn't find 'worthy' she got very angry, this completely explains why she was just so rude to the poor man. Hey, he deserved it though; if he wanted to get a girlfriend he should at least try to wear somewhat normal clothes.

The man looked taken aback, he smiled tentatively and started to talk, "I am terribly sorry young maiden but-"

Rosalie cut him off, "No, I'm not finished," She looked him straight in the eye and continued, "I want you to leave and to not look at me or my friends ever again." She ended with a little sniff and put her chin in the air. Wow. Rose sure could be a drama-queen. But that was one of her many qualities that sometimes could be a pain in the butt or _save _our butts. In this case it would be the latter. This guy was giving me the creeps.

The man walked away and out of the corner of my eye, I saw the three men laughing again. I wonder why they were watching us…

Alice interrupted my pondering, "Truth or dare, Rosalie?" I was struck dumb. Rosalie? Wasn't I the one who had given her that insane dare? Why Rosalie?

Apparently I had asked this aloud because Alice answered me, "Because she seemed so _highly _amused by my little dare," I laughed and Rose glared at me with her so called 'death glare'. "Also, I always get you with my dares so I thought I'd give Rosalie a turn!" She continued smiling a bright smile.

"Wait, how do you know I'm going to choose dare?" Rosalie asked curiously.

Alice looked offended, "Well, first off Rosie, I can see the future." Rosalie nodded, probably feeling stupid she asked the question. I didn't blame her, the same had happened to me too many times before. "Second, you never choose truth, Rose" She stated matter-of-factly.

Rosalie smiled sheepishly, "You guys know me too well."

"So I guess the answer is dare?" I smirked, knowing Rose was in for a hard time.

"Apparently," She replied coldly, I think she thought it was my fault for her being the victim. I just smiled innocently.

Alice pondered for a moment, trying to come up with the perfect dare for Rose, it seemed. "Oh! I got it!" Alice exclaimed, "Okay, Rosie Posies has to dye her hair pink and have a random mall guy do her makeup."

Rosalie sniffed, "I guess I can work pink," I rolled my eyes, typical Rosalie, "And as for the makeup, I'll find a makeup artist." She smiled at her dare.

Alice shook her head, "No, Rosalie," She brought back the evil little smile, which combined with her new costume made her look very comical. "You have to let a guy that _Bella and I_ picks out do your makeup."

Rosalie had a look of shock and rage contorting on her face. She growled and put her hands down in defeat. She shot death glares at Alice. I glared at Alice, as well. Why oh why did she have to do this to me? Subject me to an angry Rosalie, who would be the one to dare _me _next. Alice smiled tentatively and pointed to a guy near a concession stand. "Him" Was all she said.

Obviously, the guy agreed. Rosalie died her hair pink while I fought back giggles. If I let one slip I knew it would make it that much harder when Rose would dare me next. When the hair was done, the random guy took over. He surprisingly did an okay job, choosing colors that sort of matched and doing a so-so job on her mascara and eyeliner, smudging only once. Rosalie looked in a mirror and almost screamed. It took all of my will power not to burst out laughing when she went up to the guy and slapped him right across the face. The guy ran away and I was just about to burst out laughing when Rose turned to me.

"Truth or dare, Isabella?" She asked through gritted teeth. _Oh dear God, help me please!! _I pleaded in my mind. Rosalie had called me _Isabella; _I spat the name in my mind. She only called me that when she was mad. Correction, she only called me that when she was _very _mad. I cringed and prepared for the worst.

"Dare," I chose in a tiny voice. No matter how scary Rosalie was, I wouldn't be the first to chicken out.

"Hmmm…" She thought, "I dare you to dress in every outfit Alice and I choose for a year… without complaints" Alice grinned, seeming pleased with Rosalie's dare.

I gasped, how could she do this? This was cruel, just plain _cruel_. I shrugged my shoulders, signaling for them to do their worst. Why bother fighting? I knew they'd just get me in the end. They squealed with delight and dragged me into a bathroom. They forced me into the low jeans Alice had bought for me, a brown halter, not unlike the black one I had previously been wearing and a pair of dangerous looking high heels. I groaned mentally, I was going to get them back one way or another.

As we made our way to the exit, having experienced enough torture at each other's hands, I tripped. We were on the escalator and I had decided to take a step forward to allow the small child behind me more room. My heel caught the crack and I stumbled down the rest of the way. I was just about to hit the floor at the end when a pair of strong arms caught me. I looked up to find myself lost in a pair of emerald green intelligent eyes.


	4. EW! my first AN! sorry

_**Authors Note!!**_

_**Sorry! I won't be able to update a lot with in the next week because, once again, I have midterms. This week it's French, Science, Math, and a few others in case your interested. I'll do my best to update, though! **_

_**Oh! And sorry about the cliffy last chapter, but I was feeling eevil and I decided to be eevil like by leaving a cliffie!! **_

_**And I'm happy to know that people read my story!! Thank you so much guys!!! I love you all and wish I could give you all big hugs!!**_

_**Thanks again and wish me luck on mids!**_

_**-KK!!**_

_**;oP**_

_**PS. Sorry! I hate author notes too!! They're boring, right? I hate them!!**_

_**MWAHAHA!! The eevilnessyness just doesn't wear off fast cackles loudly and maniacly!**_


	5. Sushi and Saw

Chapter 4: Mall Guys and Movie Night

The man helped me to my feet and only then did I take in his whole appearance. He had messy bronze-colored hair that went to to the back of his neck. He had very pale skin but was nicely toned. He had good muscles, you could tell by the tight-fitting shirt he wore, but he wasn't one of those body-builder guys. And last but not least, he had his emerald piecing eyes; I almost felt a kind of static when I looked into them. I felt my whole body go numb as I looked up at him, wow, he was gorgeous.

"Um, miss, are you okay?" He asked tentatively in a soft velvety melodic voice. I nodded my head numbly. Again, wow, he was handsome _and _polite.

"Thank you for catching me." I said quietly when I was finally able to think of a coherent sentence in my mind.

He chuckled, "No problem," He smirked, "but you can let go of my arm now, you're upright."

I must have turned at least ten different shades of red, "Sorry, I'm always a little in shock after my falls." Of course, I was lying. How could I still have shock after falls? I've had so many falls that they're basically part of my daily routine.

His smirk turned into a mocking smile, "Accident-prone, are we?"

I found no use denying it, "Actually yes, I'm a first-class klutz"

He laughed openly at how I described myself, "You're very pretty, you know," he complimented me randomly.

If I was red before, I must have invented a whole new color now, "Tha-thank you" I stammered. There went my coherency again. Could this God-like being _actually _find me pretty?

"It was very nice meeting you," he said quietly, "But, I have to go catch up with my friends, maybe I'll see you later?"

I nodded, unable to come up with a coherent sentence, he smiled again and left. Then it hit me, I thought he looked familiar. He was one of the three guys who laughed at out little stunt with Alice's dare. He turned around one more time and waved at me before leaving.

I smiled at him before he turned around. Just then, I felt two hands grab me from behind. I turned around and there was Alice. She was grinning from ear-to- ear. I smiled tentatively back. "What's up with you?" I asked, I mean, sure my roommate was crazy but her smile right now was creepy. What was she so happy about?

She shook her head quickly, "Nothing, Bella." She sang, Alice was the worst liar ever, she was even worse than me!

"Alice," I growled, "What is it?"

"Not telling!" She sang. I grimaced, wondering how bad this would turn out for me. She just shook her head again and skipped over to where Rosalie was and dragged her to where I was. "Let's go to Bella and my place for dinner!" She sang, obviously trying to stop my inquisition. I smiled, I'd find out soon enough, Alice wasn't that great of a secret-keeper.

We drove back singing songs like Britney Spears's "Piece of Me" and "Gimme More". Guys still whistled at us and honked their horns, but I didn't even look at one of them. My mind was still on the beautiful man who had stopped my fall today.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Over at our place and talked about random things and did each other's nails. We told stupid ghost stories like when we were twelve and watched 'Saw'. I was cowering behind a pillow when the food came. I, wanting to escape the horrors of bloody games, offered to open the door. I paid the sushi guy and made my way back to the living room. Alice jumped out at me from behind the couch screamed. I, being my klutzy self, stumbled backwards, tripped on the phone chord, landed on my butt and sent contents of Japanese food flying everywhere. Luckily, it was only one order of spicy tuna rolls that I knew to be Ali's.

"Serves you right," I muttered. She glared but then returned to her normal smile.

"Its fine, it was definitely worth it," her grin grew wider, "plus, I got it all on camera."

I gasped, "Well, there goes your hope of me giving you some of _my _spicy tuna rolls."

Alice shrugged, "I still have my Unagi and my Ikura. Besides Rosie will share with me, won't you, Rosie?" She turned the full power of her puppy-dog eyes on Rose who laughed and handed her an extra box of spicy tuna. Alice stuck her tongue out at me; I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out right back.

"So," I said casually, a little later, while some unfortunate victim was bleeding to death on the screen, "What are we doing tomorrow?"

Alice shrugged her shoulders; she had a piece of eel still sticking out of her mouth. I must have turned green because she smirked with the thing still hanging half way out. Rosalie was still intensely watching the screen and popping pieces of sushi into her mouth. "Shush! This is the best part!" She hissed at me. I rolled my eyes, Rose and her movies.

"Okay, I'm going to get in PJs," I said standing up, "Unless you get to choose those too." I remembered, glaring at my friends.

Alice shrugged, "Nope, only daywear, put on whatever ugly garments you have in your closet to sleep in." I stuck my tongue out at her yet again and she grinned at her success in annoying me.

I walked to my room and went to my closet. I decided to wear a pair of red short shorts and a designer white tank to sleep. Even I could be stylish when trying to prove a point. I slipped it on and strode into the movie room. Alice smiled at me while Rose was still watching the screen. "Good job, Bella!" Alice exclaimed, "And you didn't even need us to help you!"

I laughed, "Just trying to prove a point!"

The movie ended and we put in another one. With Alice and Rose occupied, I let my thoughts wonder to the guy in the mall. I mentally scolded myself for not asking his name. I wondered quietly if I ever would see him again and prayed that the answer would be yes.


	6. Never EVER piss Rosalie off!

Chapter 5: Never Tick off Rosalie

I woke up on the couch with my best friend's head on my leg. Alice was drooling and a lot, may I add. I shook her off my leg and wiped off the wetness. Rosalie was also sleeping, but she was on the floor with a blanket and pillow. I quietly got up and surprisingly made it noiselessly to the kitchen. I crept from the kitchen to the shower after toast and felt the hot water running down my back. After showering, I got dressed in my PJs again, not intent on the idea of leaving the apartment today.

"G'morning!" I heard from the living room. So, apparently Ali was up. "Bella?" She asked sleepily, "Bella!" She called. I decided to get back at her for last nights scare and said nothing. "Bella!?" She was starting to sound panicked now. I smirked and kept listening, "Bella!! Seriously, I will call the police and let them investigate!"

I decided it was time to end this, no matter how funny it was, "God, Alice, and way to rush to conclusions." She squealed and ran up to me and then hugged me. I had to push her off.

"Bella, you know how accident-prone you are. I just thought you might've gotten hurt and I couldn't stand to lose my sister!" She was close to tears now. Alice really did know how to start a morning.

"Alice, I'm fine, see?" I gestured to myself and pulled up my sleeves to prove it. She nodded and smiled.

"Sorry, that was a bit of an overreaction." She giggled.

"You think?" I answered sarcastically and then laughed, as well.

"Would you like to do the honors of waking up our dear friend Ms. Hale?" She asked in a fake British accent.

"Why, I would be simply delighted to, Ms. Brandon!" I smiled, using the same accent. We skipped towards the living room and crouched next to Rosalie. I the, in a very rude manor, shrieked in her ear and yelled "The hippos are coming! The hippos are coming!"

Rosalie bolted upright and yelled, "Don't let them get me!"

Alice and I were in tears, we were laughing so hard. Rosalie realizing what we had just done, turned bright red and glared at us. This only made us laugh harder. "You… should have… seenyourface!!" Alice squeaked between fits of laughter. I was laughing so hard I had begun to hiccup. "AND I GOT IT ON CAMERA!" Alice bellowed between laughing hysterics.

"That was just stupid, guys" Rosalie remarked superiorly, but the slow smile spreading across her face showed us we were forgiven. "You just wait guys," Rosalie smirked, "I _WILL _get you back."

Or not.

Alice and I froze in mid-laugh. We exchanged looks of horror before bolting to the front door. When Rosalie said 'she'd get you back', that basically meant she'd chase you down the street until she caught you, tackle you to the floor and tickle you like mad while you tried to kick her off.

We sprinted down the street as fast as our legs could carry us. We were pretty far away but not far enough. We could still hear her slightly hysteric laughter from behind us, making us run even faster. I finally saw my safe house. I darted to the left and dashed into a busy diner. Ha! I'd like to see Rosalie find me in here.

Outside I could see Alice running like a maniac, her black pixie-cut messed up slightly and her pale skin shining in the light of the sun. She would have looked like an angel to anyone… if she wasn't screaming bloody murder. I turned away from the window pushed back through all the people. It wasn't the safest place to be if Rosalie looked inside and saw me with my face pressed against the glass. I noticed a lot of people staring at me. I was about to ask them what there problem was when I realized it. It was October, and I was in shorts and a tank top.

I sat down at the diner bar and buried my face in my hands. "You okay?" A soft melodic voice asked from my right. I looked up to find myself staring into the same intelligent eyes as yesterday. I was at a loss for words. So someone _had _heard my wish. I smiled and nodded.

"My psychotic friend is chasing my friend and me because we played a prank on her and is now trying to track us down and basically tickle us to death." I responded.

He looked confused but decided not to question me. "Do you want a coffee?" He smiled warmly.

I smiled back and gave him a small nod, "That would be great, thank you very much."

"My pleasure," he replied with a grin. I couldn't help but grin back.

"So, this crazy friend of yours," he said after awhile while I was sipping contentedly at my coffee, "Does she happen to have spiky black hair and not be the tallest person in the world?"

I laughed, "No that's Alice, she's not entirely sane either but at the moment, she's in the same boat as I am so do you mind if I bring her over here?"

"Absolutely not, she's welcome to join if she'd like to," He smiled, "In fact, it would be nice to meet your friends, do you mind if I call one on my good friends over too? Just to make it even numbers."

I smiled, "That sounds great! I'll go get her!" I skipped over to Alice and pulled her over to sit next to me.

"Bella what the hell are you doing, not even a 'hello' or a 'hey Alice'!" Alice ranted on and on and I just settled for a bored look, hoping she'd stop soon.

At that moment, who I assumed to be the friend came over. He had chin-length blonde hair and deep, dark, blue eyes. He was more muscular than Edward and was tanner. He had a few scars on his arm, you could tell because of his rolled up sleeves. He smiled at me and I smiled back, he seemed like a friendly person.

"You done?" I asked her, raising my eyebrows. She nodded. "Okay, Alice, I'd like you to meet the man who bought me a coffee while trying to escape Rose's wrath and his friend." That's when I realized I didn't know his name; this made me feel entirely stupid. "By the way, what are you guys' names?" I asked curiously.

"I'm Edward," Edward smiled his amazing crooked smiled, "and this is my friend Jasper who I just brought over here." Jasper smiled and nodded.

"Hi Jasper! Hey Edward!" Alice greeted them by their names. (_**AN: How else do you greet someone? That sounded stupid, I know!) **_

"So," Edward smirked at me, "Now that you know our names, isn't it fair that we know yours in return?"

I smiled at him playfully, "Hmm… I'm not sure I'm going to tell you…"

"Please?" He begged, he had a cute little twinkle in his eyes.

I gave up, "Fine, I'm Bella."

"And I'm Alice!" Alice perked in.

I laughed at my friend's peppiness. This was what made Alice so much fun. I looked over at my friend who was staring deep into Jasper's eyes and smiling, I turned to see him doing the same.

Not wanting to ruin my friend's moment, I decided to talk to Edward. I turned my head to see him staring intently at me. "What?" I asked, starting to panic, what if I had something in my teeth? Did I spill coffee on my shirt?

"Oh, nothing," He said, looking down and seeming embarrassed that I caught him.

"You sure?" I asked, feeling slightly uneasy. I was wearing pants, right? Right? I looked down and breathed a sigh of relief. Yes, I was wearing pants. Incredibly short pants, but they were still pants.

"Just out of curiosity," he smirked at me, "does your dear crazy friend have wavy blond hair and a very red face."

I laughed but then stopped. Uh oh. "Hide me!" I whisper-shrieked.

He nodded, took off his jacket and scarf, passed them to me and took a pair of sunglasses from the counter and pushed them on over my eyes. I giggled. "I feel like I'm five years old and playing dress-up again."

He chuckled and muttered something that sounded oddly like 'you don't look like your five years old'. I felt my blush creep over my cheeks as he took a hat from the back of his chair and placed it on my head as the final touch. "There," He said, obviously proud of his work, "There's no way she can find you now in your complex disguise."

I laughed, "Thanks"

"Don't mention it" He grinned at me. "Now we'd better get Alice suited up." I laughed as I saw Jasper place a large coat on Alice, followed by a scarf, a hat and one of those joke-shop glasses-with-nose-and-mustache things.

I laughed at her disguise and addressed Jasper, You carry that around with you?" I asked incredulously.

He grinned and shrugged, gesturing towards Alice, "It seems to have come in handy, hasn't it?" He sniffed in mock hurt.

I looked over to see Rosalie pushing through the crowds. Alice picked up two newspapers and tossed one to me. We put them up in front of our faces and leaned on the counter, pausing now and then to take a sip of coffee. Edward could barely contain his laughter and Jasper wasn't even bothering to so much as to put his hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter. I glared at him, if we got caught, I decided I'd blame it on him.

Rosalie came up to where we were, looked right and left and then left to check out a different corner. "Whew! That was close!" I whipped off an imaginary bead of sweat.

Alice smiled, "We were good!"

"Good thinking with the newspapers!" I complimented her.

"No sweat," she shrugged off her jacket as we saw Rose leave the diner with a defeated look on her face muttering something like 'I could've sworn I saw her'.

This was too funny. Not only did we prank Rosalie, but we were about to get away with it.

Jasper turned curious eyes on Alice, "Why were you running from her anyway?" he asked curiously.

Alice and I looked at each other and laughed, "Long story," we said in unison.


	7. Stupid manager guy

I shut my eyes lazily. We had just gotten back from another fun night shopping. So, naturally, I was exhausted.

I shut my eyes tightly, willing myself to shut out the noises of my two best friends giggling and squealing in the other room as they, in turn, tried on new outfits.

It was then that I heard it.

"Ahhhh!" Alice screamed and came bolting into my doorway. Her face portrayed the image of pure terror.

I sat bolt upright, "What is it Alice?"

She didn't say anything, but instead, she pointed to the hall and bit her lip. I swung my legs out of bed and tiptoed not so quietly across the room. When I peered through the door, I saw nothing. I turned to Alice with a frusturated glower on my face.

"N-no" She whimpered, "It's out there."

I stepped cautiously out the door and surveyed the room. Rosalie was perched on a table, staring down wide-eyed at something on the floor.

I followed her gaze to see a rat.

I shrieked and jumped on the couch, my hand flew to the phone and before I even knew what I was doing, I punched in the apartment manager number.

His lazy voice answered the phone, "Hello…" He sighed.

"Hi," I squeaked, "There's an emergency in room 227, come fast."

"Be right there," he mumbled.

About fifteen minutes later, the hotel manager knocked on the door. I walked there slowly, keeping my eyes trained on the dirty beast all the while.

"What's wrong?" he asked in answer to our terrified faces.

"Rat," Rosalie whispered.

"Rat?" He repeated in a tone of displeasure. I smiled, knowing that he apparently took the situation as seriously as we did.

"You guys are freaking out over a rat?"

Or not.

"Yeah," I responded, raising my eyebrows to make sure he knew I was serious.

"Women…" he muttered.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie chimed in, forgetting her fright for a minute.

"All I said was that all you women are the same, freaking out over harmless, stupid animals like this one." He shot back.

"Oh yeah, because you weren't freaking out at all when Alice set that snake in your room last year," Rosalie rolled her eyes.

You see, Alice has always kind of had this thing against the manager. I honestly don't know why, but she just hates him. She'll seriously do anything to make him upset… even if it means handling live reptiles. Why?

She's Alice…

"Well, that was different," the manager cleared his throat uncomfortably.

We glared at him for a minute before Alice came prancing in, "Is it gone?" She asked. Then she turned, when she saw him, her curious gaze turned into an evil glare. You know, like the kind that burns holes through people's heads. "It's you," she spat, making her tone of annoyance even more obvious than it was in the glare.

The manager rolled his eyes but I started thinking, well, not really thinking because it only took me about twenty seconds to reach the conclusion.

I was moving.

"That's it," I spoke up, voicing my final leave, "I'm leaving this place, I'm sick of it here."

Alice nodded, "If you go, I go too. I'm sick of him," She gestured to the now fuming manager.

"And I don't live here but just to make this work, me too" Rosalie announced proudly.

The manager stormed out of the room.

"So…" Alice clicked her tongue, "Where to?"


End file.
